Location information associated with mobile device users is increasingly being collected. As one example, such users may “opt-in” to sharing their location with a mobile application, in exchange for receiving a more personalized experience. Unfortunately, collecting location information and making it available (e.g., for marketers to use) in an efficient manner can be difficult.